Integra's Lullaby
by Integra22
Summary: Alucard plays a sweet melody for his young master.


Integra lies awake, her eyes fluttering up at her ceiling. Her mind unable to be absorbed by the arms of sleep and dreams. Something in her mind kept her awake. Like a light that won't turn off. She gets up, her feet touching the cool, stone floor. She paces, back and forth, her arms folded against her small frame. Children need sleep, regardless if they ran an organization or not. But she wasn't a child, at least in her eyes she wasn't. Integra is becoming a woman, even if she didn't look like it. She is, and always had been a tiny thing. She only weighs 7 stone. She isn't tall either, unlike the rest of her ancestors. But they were all men, tall, strong men. And she is just a little girl. The first girl in a long line of men.

Integra goes to her window, overlooking the front lawn of Hellsing HQ. Perfect, untouched. She doesn't look very long. Integra turns to her door, leading to the hallway. Tempting, to open it and go exploring. It is hers, afterall. She can go, wherever, whenever she liked. It still sometimes felt weird to her. That she wasn't the daughter anymore, she is the owner. It has only been a year since her father's passing. Even after she had killed her uncle, even after she had learned of the Hellsing's family's most dark secret. She isn't good at control that dark secret. She still is learning of its power, of its will. It would be up by now. He might be pacing too, given he has nothing to do. The winter is the calm season for vampire hunting. Which wasn't fun for Inegra's pet. He spent most of his time down in basement. In a room he claimed as his own. With chair, and end table.

Integra opens her bedroom door, sneaking out of her room. The coolness of hallway wraps around her exposed ankles. She's wearing a white nightgown, the one she has always worn. She might need a new soon. She continues down the hallway. Walking slowly, on her tiptoes. Her feet freezing from the cool floor. She makes her way down stairs, hardly knowing the reason why. She goes deeper and deeper into the heart of Hellsing, until it is almost unrecognizable. She walks down a dark, dusty cordoor. Picture frames covered in so much dust, they don't even look like pictures anymore. This puzzles the young maiden. She has never seen this place before, a place long forgotten. But not quite, a small door is ajar at the end of the corridor. Integra furrows her round brows. She walks faster toward the sliver of dim light. Has she approaches the sound of soft piano music begins to play.

"Hm?" She murmurs. Her hand touches the door, and she gently pushes it open. The corner of a piano comes into view. She then steps inside. Her blue orbs meet fiery red ones.

"I didn't expect to see you here." Alucard's voice speaks in a low, calming tone, as he sits behind the piano, his long, slender fingers, gently stroking the keys, making a somber melody. Integra doesn't respond right away, instead, sits next to him. Watching him closely. Alucard leans back, letting her look at his playing.  
She looks up at him.

"I didn't know this room existed." Integra admits, wondering how long it had been here. It looks as dusty as the corridor. Soft, lights illuminate the room. Causing Integra to become drowsy.

"It's been here ever since I was enslaved here, I come here, to clear my mind." Alucard answers. Still playing. "Why did you come here master?" He asks her. "If you don't mind."

"I couldn't sleep so I went exploring." She admits.

"I see." He says. Moments of silence fall between them. Alucard continues to play, uninterrupted. The little girl watches him, admiring him.

"I didn't know you knew how play, what else can you play?" Integra asks. Alucard chuckles.

"Not much, I don't know how to play piano either, I just know certain keys."  
"I see." Integra says softly.

"You can't sleep, you said?" Alucard asks. Integra nods. "Well, children need sleep, and what do you play to put a child to sleep?"

"I am not a child." Integra huffs. But he ignores her, and continues.

"A lullaby. You play a lullaby." Alucard says.

"I suppose, so." Integra folds her arms. "So what? Are you going to play a lullaby? I assure you I don't need-"

Alucard begins to play, not letting Integra finish her sentence. He begins to play a slow, and dark tone. But his hands move across the keys, and it makes into a sweet melody. Integra watches him closely, and listens to the sweet sounds his fingers are making with each stroke of the key. Integra feels her heart race, her hand against her chest. The sound is original, nothing she had never heard before sounded like what e was playing, she wonders for a moment where it came from. Once he has finished his song.

Integra looks up at her servant, wide eyed, in amazement. "Where, where did you learn to play that?" Integra asks.

"I didn't learn it from anywhere, I just made it up."

"Just now?" Integra asks, wide eyed.

"Yes," Alucard nods, smiling. He turns to her, patting the top of her head.

"Now, did that suffice?" Alucard asks.

"I.." Integra trails off, thinking for a moment. "Yes!"

"Good, it is yours master, your lullaby."


End file.
